


I'll be here to hold your hand (as the world comes to an end)

by cicia3



Series: King and Lionheart [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Fluff and Smut, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Missing Scene, Sexual Content
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicia3/pseuds/cicia3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Avevi detto che avresti voluto portarmi a letto almeno una volta, prima di morire,” disse. Poi voltò il viso per indicare oltre la tenda. “Il letto c'è.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be here to hold your hand (as the world comes to an end)

**Author's Note:**

> Questa OS è idealmente situata subito dopo il finale della mini-long Howling Ghosts; tuttavia, può essere letta anche senza leggere la storia precedente. Vi basterà tenere presenti poche informazioni: Merlin è un investigatore psichico dotato di poteri paranormali e lavora insieme a Morgana in Scozia, in un'agenzia che si chiama Trinetra. Arthur ha conosciuto Merlin proprio in Scozia, dove si è dovuto recare per passare una notte in un castello infestato dai Dorocha. Il nostro trio risolve il caso di Castel Camelot e ora Arthur deve tornarsene a Londra...
> 
> Anche stavolta, il titolo viene dalla canzone “King and Lionheart” (e sì, tanto per essere originale ho chiamato così l'intera serie).  
> Sapete? Per diversi aspetti considero la precedente storia un mio piccolo fiasco, ma allo stesso tempo mi ci sono così affezionata che, come potete vedere, ho segnato King and Lionheart come ancora non conclusa (se tentate di dare un senso alle mie dinamiche mentali, lasciate perdere, ve lo sconsiglio. Questo rapporto amore/odio con le mie storie è assurdo, me ne rendo conto). Per stringere, in futuro altre avventure misteriose e sovrannaturali attenderanno i nostri eroi e se vorrete continuare a seguirle ne sarò più che felice.  
> Intanto beccatevi un po' di sano smut condito con un briciolo di angst ù-ù
> 
> Se vi va, venitemi a trovare sulla mia pagina FB (Hiromi Scrive), dove avverto degli aggiornamenti, sclero in mancanza di ispirazione e posto anteprime. Ah, inoltre ci potete trovare anche la foto di riferimento di Colin che mi ha ispirato nell'immaginarmi il look di Merlin in King and Lionheart.

Il sole tramontava pigro, tingendo il fiume Ness di riflessi rosati. L'aria era di quelle frizzanti che pungono le narici mandandoti dei brividi piacevoli, giù alla base della schiena, che ti stringi addosso gelosamente.

Merlin Malone gli dava le spalle; se ne stava appoggiato alla ringhiera bianca del terrazzino. Le gambe magre sbucavano dalla giacca di pelle, le braccia tese e distanziate tra loro aprivano ancora di più la sua figura. Ammirava l'orizzonte da quella camera d'albergo a Inverness, i raggi del sole morente che gli circondavano i capelli di un alone tenue, e Arthur guardava lui.

Merlin voltò lentamente il viso verso lo stipite della finestra contro cui Arthur si era sistemato. Sorrideva tranquillo; gli occhi screziati di una tonalità dorata lo facevano sembrare una creatura sovrannaturale. Arthur ingoiò a vuoto, chiedendosi se l'altro, proprio in quel momento, non lo stesse incantando con una di quelle sue diavolerie da sensitivo.

“È davvero bello,” disse Merlin, rubandogli le parole (cosa che non sarebbe mai venuto a sapere). “Perché non ti avvicini per guardare meglio?”

Arthur incrociò le braccia al petto, la mente che veniva lambita da un pensiero allettante e pericoloso: avrebbe potuto abituarsi a tutte quelle stupide “r” dure e alle “a” tipicamente scozzesi.

“È solo un comune tramonto,” rispose. “Ce ne sono stati milioni come questo e altrettanti ce ne saranno.”

Merlin alzò gli occhi al cielo, un sorriso esasperato. “ _Aye_ , ma avremmo anche potuto non essere in grado di vederlo, questo tramonto, né i milioni che ce ne saranno uguali a lui, visto che, ricordi? Siamo quasi morti, prima.”

Arthur scrollò le spalle, restando esattamente dov'era.

L'investigatore psichico ridacchiò, girandosi del tutto dalla sua parte. Appoggiò i gomiti alla ringhiera e si inarcò appena all'indietro, la brezza che gli arruffava ancora di più i capelli. “Dimenticavo, non ti avvicini perché hai paura dell'acqua,” disse, condiscendete. “Se non verrai tu da me, potrei venire io da te, che ne dici?”

Per un attimo Arthur pensò che ci fosse dell'altro dietro quelle parole, un'allusione a qualcosa di più grande e più importante oltre il sorriso di Merlin, che era abbastanza forzato da non avergli raggiunto gli occhi. Ma poi il sensitivo scoppiò a ridere scuotendo la testa e tutto venne in apparenza dimenticato.

Arthur, appoggiandosi con forza al legno, borbottò un “idiota” fin troppo morbido per i suoi gusti. Rimasero per un po' in silenzio; Arthur cercò di ignorare studiatamente che Merlin lo stesse osservando come aveva fatto con il tramonto sul fiume – come se lui fosse qualcosa di bello e prezioso che aveva corso il rischio di non poter ammirare più. Come se si sentisse fortunato ad averlo con sé.

Non era abituato a una trasparenza simile. Un'attenzione diretta tanto limpidamente nei suoi confronti lo metteva in agitazione. Un respiro scoordinato e lo stomaco si strinse in una morsa dolorosamente calda. L'aspettativa gli fece leccare in fretta le labbra secche e Arthur si sentì in dovere di spezzare quell'atmosfera troppo intensa. “I Dorocha,” iniziò, schiarendosi la gola. “A Castel Camelot hai detto che non potevano essere esorcizzati come gli altri spiriti perché non sono legati alla Terra da rimpianti.”

Merlin annuì, inarcando le sopracciglia in una buffa piega concentrata. Gli edifici dall'altra parte del fiume rimandavano luminescenze rosse tra i suoi corti ricci. La sua figura intera era una fiamma attraente e delicata.

Arthur sbatté le palpebre, due, tre volte. “Quindi, ehm,” tentò, perdendosi nelle proprie parole. “Quindi ciò implica che tu e mia sorella ve ne andate in giro a...” e mulinò una mano in aria, “... esorcizzare i fantasmi o roba simile?” Ancora si sentiva stupido ad esprimere ad alta voce quei concetti. Gli ci sarebbe voluto un po' per digerire completamente la verità di cui era stato testimone al castello... non che si sarebbero mai presentati i motivi per farlo.

“Anche l'esorcismo rientra nelle nostre attività,” spiegò Merlin. “Diamo una mano a trovare la pace agli spiriti che infestano certi luoghi spaventando a morte la gente.”

Dunque la sua sorellastra e il suo – e _Merlin_ dovevano fare i conti normalmente con cose terribili e pericolose come spettri insoddisfatti e suscettibili...

A Castel Camelot, impegnato com'era stato a tentare di sopravvivere, non aveva avuto molto tempo per pensare ai dettagli. D'un tratto si sentì particolarmente interessato alla cosa.

Merlin dovette aver notato il suo broncio preoccupato perché disse veloce, il tono troppo allegro, “Ehi, siamo più forti di quel che sembra! Sappiamo prenderci cura di noi stessi, noi della Trinetra.”

Arthur sbuffò, spostando il peso da un piede all'altro. “Come no! L'ho visto quando Morgana è rimasta chiusa in una stanza e tu sei svenuto col sangue che ti colava dai timpani.”

L'investigatore psichico, allora, si avvicinò a lui a passi lunghi e lenti, la faccia da schiaffi. “Be', sì, ammetto che stavolta saremmo stati spacciati, se non ci fossi stato tu a fare l'eroe.”

La naturalezza con cui lo confessò mandò un brivido giù per la schiena di Arthur. Quest'uomo lo disarmava; cosa aveva vissuto mai, per parlare di morte come se si fosse trovato a fare quattro chiacchiere davanti ad una tazza di tè? La sua tranquillità era forse solo una maschera?

Arthur gli puntò l'indice sotto al naso, esternando i suoi pensieri con un sintetico e quanto mai azzeccato “tu sei pazzo”. E dato che Merlin fissava il suo dito con un'espressione che gli fece pensare che avrebbe potuto metterselo in bocca, Arthur assicurò di nuovo la mano all'intrico delle braccia contro il petto. “Ma devi essere pazzo per forza,” continuò annuendo, “visto il lavoro che fai.” Forse questa cosa gliel'aveva già detta, ma ribadire il concetto non sembrava affatto stupido.

Un ghigno sornione sbocciò sulla faccia di Merlin. “Di' la verità, ti è piaciuto,” gongolò, punzecchiandogli un avambraccio. “Oh, sì, lo so che in fondo ti è piaciuto avere a che fare con i Dorocha.”

“Pazzo,” ribadì Arthur, indignato.

“L'adrenalina che si accumula nelle vene, poi il rilascio alla fine dei giochi, il sollievo che pulsa a ondate lungo gli arti,” disse Merlin estasiato, chiudendo gli occhi. “E la soddisfazione nel sapere di avercela fatta... nel comprendere di contare abbastanza per poter ripulire un po' il mondo, renderlo più sopportabile per i vivi e anche per i morti. Ritrovarsi tutto d'un tratto a capire di contare almeno un po'...”

Arthur schiuse involontariamente le labbra; la gola si era serrata in un nodo scomodo e doloroso, eppure meraviglioso. Chi era Merlin, _cos'era_? D'improvviso era distante anni luce da lui e allo stesso tempo era proprio lì con lui, immerso nell'odore pungente del tramonto sul fiume, desolante e bellissimo e solo.

“Ti ci vedrei bene, come investigatore psichico, _aye_ ,” continuò Merlin, ignaro che, nella manciata di secondi appena passata, la sua immagine si fosse impressa nell'animo di Arthur e che vi sarebbe rimasta molto a lungo, indimenticabile. “Sai, ci chiamiamo Trinetra, ma in realtà siamo solo in due. Non sarebbe male avere un paio di mani in più.”

Un invito.

Lo stomaco di Arthur cadde, cadde, cadde giù. “Dimentichi che, a differenza vostra, non posseggo nessun genere di... potere.”

“Sei forte, però,” replicò rapido l'altro. “E dinamico. Potresti rappresentare il lato fisico. La _forza bruta._ ” Lo disse facendo una smorfia molto poco credibile.

Arthur ridacchiò, tornando padrone del proprio respiro. “Mi stai sottilmente suggerendo di aver bisogno di una guardia del corpo?”

“Perché no?” valutò Merlin, andando a sistemarsi proprio accanto a lui, spalla contro spalla. Bastava così poco per condividere un po' di calore...

Ora gli occhi di entrambi erano fissi sullo stesso punto all'orizzonte. Il profilo del sensitivo era una macchia chiara che richiamava Arthur a sé con insistenza.

“Sul serio, cosa farai, adesso?” chiese Merlin dopo un lungo silenzio. Con la punta dello stivale andò a premere la scarpa di Arthur, piano.

“Tornerò a casa, ovviamente,” disse lui, prendendo fiato; doveva essersi immaginato l'ombra di tristezza che scurì per un istante il volto dell'investigatore psichico. “Ci sono delle cose che devo sistemare, delle persone dalle quali devo tornare,” e perché adesso si affannava a cercare le parole più adatte per spiegarsi? “Con loro mi sono comportato da stronzo, si meritano le mie scuse.”

Era probabile che, oltre agli sguardi onesti, un po' severi e dispiaciuti di Lance e Gwen, l'avrebbero anche atteso molte notti insonni. Durante queste, avrebbe rivalutato parecchie scelte che aveva preso nella sua vita; il peso onnipresente del giudizio di suo padre, il lavoro forse sbagliato, la noncuranza con la quale si era lasciato scivolare dalle dita l'amore della sua donna e di sua sorella... queste cose non l'avrebbero abbandonato, no.

Non lo disse ad alta voce, eppure si sentì sicuro che Merlin l'avrebbe capito comunque – diamine, come faceva a esserne sicuro? “E tu,” buttò fuori, più rude del dovuto. “Che farai?”

“Prima di raggiungere Morgana a Glasgow, voglio andare a trovare mia madre a Ealdor,” disse. Poi si morse il labbro come se avesse realizzato il significato delle sue parole solo qualche secondo dopo averle pronunciate. “Anzi, in realtà farei meglio ad avviarmi prima che faccia buio. Ci vuole un po' in motorino, sai.” Indicò col mento il sole ormai quasi del tutto scomparso, che stava lasciando di sé solo una coda violacea sui bordi delle nuvole.

Nella testa di Arthur prese a formarsi l'immagine del trabiccolo azzurro sopra cui era apparso Merlin quando l'aveva incontrato la prima volta; la visione era talmente stupida che lo fece sorridere e forse l'idiozia contagiò anche lui, o forse i colori della sera rendevano la pelle bianca di Merlin fin troppo invitante... in ogni caso, sì, era impazzito. Altrimenti non avrebbe saputo spiegarsi il motivo per cui, quando il sensitivo scansò la tenda avorio per rientrare nella stanza con un sorriso deluso, lui lo fermò chiudendo le dita intorno al suo polso. Il contatto fisico con la pelle di Merlin, così inspiegabilmente familiare, calmò il battito del suo cuore – non si era nemmeno accorto che fosse andato fuori controllo, ma, _oh_... “Avevi detto che avresti voluto portarmi a letto almeno una volta, prima di morire,” disse. Poi voltò il viso per indicare oltre la tenda. “Il letto c'è.”

“Davvero?” mormorò l'altro, sorpreso. Di colpo si era fatto talmente vicino che i suoi occhi sembravano ancora più grandi. Non era possibile che qualcuno potesse avere delle ciglia così lunghe.

“Onestamente, Merlin,” iniziò Arthur, spazientito e imbarazzato. Un cerchio di calore gli aveva ora attanagliato la pelle intorno al colletto della camicia. “Se non fossi serio, non l'avrei mai detto. Ti pare che io sia il tipo-”

Il resto della sua lamentela Merlin se la ingoiò con entusiasmo, facendo scontrare l'arco morbido delle sue labbra con la bocca dischiusa di Arthur. Gli prese il viso tra le mani, schiacciandolo con attenzione contro la finestra fino a farcelo aderire del tutto, un abbandono incredibile ed immediato del suo corpo su quello di Arthur.

Quando Merlin spostò appena la testa per prendere il suo labbro inferiore e succhiarlo piano, qualcosa cliccò mandando tutto al posto giusto, e Arthur sospirò nel bacio e seppe solo che voleva di più: voleva di più di quella presenza solida e calda e così _viva_ su di sé, della morbidezza e del riguardo e dell'estrema cura che sfiorava la venerazione con la quale Merlin lo stava accarezzando. Voleva di più di Merlin. Si sentiva attratto da quest'uomo strano, dio, si sentiva gravitazionalmente attratto da tutto ciò che Merlin era. Non poté che tirarselo addosso, passando un braccio intorno ai suoi fianchi stretti; si guadagnò un “mmh” d'approvazione da parte di Merlin che risuonò per la sua cassa toracica.

Due ragazzini che pomiciavano dietro la scuola appoggiati a un lampione, ecco cos'erano. Forse era sbagliato, forse erano stati avventati ed era l'adrenalina accumulata a Castel Camelot che agiva al posto loro.

“E anche se fosse?” disse una vocina che parve provenire dal ventre di Arthur. “Lui ti vuole, tu lo vuoi. È proprio perché siete quasi morti che dovresti lasciarti andare almeno per una volta, idiota!” Arthur non ci mise molto a ubbidirle.

Cinse con il braccio libero le spalle di Merlin ed ebbe un secondo appena per apprezzare come si incastrassero bene l'uno con l'altro, prima che il sensitivo non gli si stringesse alla vita... abbracciandolo? Oh, abbracciandolo stretto.

Arthur dovette staccarsi un momento dalla sua bocca perché gli sembrò che i suoi polmoni si fossero rimpiccioliti di diverse misure. “Uhm,” disse, eloquentemente.

Merlin aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi. Un rosso porpora ricco e intenso gli colorava le guance e le orecchie. Anche lui aveva il respiro spezzato; Arthur poteva sentire tutta la sua forma pulsare di desiderio vicino a lui. Merlin fece collidere la fronte con la sua, strofinò il naso lungo e dritto contro quello forte e angolare di Arthur. “Mi piaci tanto,” sussurrò.

“Ah.”

Non si era aspettato questo – in genere non andava così. Nella vita di Arthur c'erano state poche relazioni, era vero, ma mai gli era capitato di ritrovarsi immerso in un'atmosfera tanto ingenuamente naturale prima del sesso. Era abituato al sangue che gli rombava nei timpani e che lo rendeva sordo a qualunque altra cosa non fosse la voglia di muscoli e gambe e braccia calde e sudate sotto di lui. Ma questo... Quest'aria dolce intorno a loro, di scoperta e rispetto, cosa... ?

Merlin non gli diede tempo di pensarci di più, già impegnato in un nuovo assalto di baci innocenti e un po' ridicoli. Stampava le sue labbra sull'angolo della bocca di Arthur, sul ponte del suo naso, sulla mandibola, facendolo sentire così... amato...

Quando gli centrò in pieno anche un occhio, ghignarono entrambi. Poi Merlin lo guidò verso il letto, spingendo il bacino contro il suo in modo sfacciatamente invitante. “Ha una pistola, lì, signor Pendragon, o è solo felice di vedermi?” mormorò al suo orecchio – e Arthur non ci poteva credere e, contro ogni sua aspettativa, scoppiò a ridere, buttando indietro la testa.

“Sei proprio un idiota,” disse, baciandolo alla cieca e finendo per approdare sul suo mento.

La risata bassa di Merlin lo accompagnò mentre lo faceva cadere sopra lenzuola, premendo una mano sul suo petto. Arthur si lasciò spogliare da lui – due dita infilate sotto il colletto della camicia che tiravano piano la stoffa, il bottone dei pantaloni tra l'indice e il medio dell'altra mano... Merlin era ovunque, e sembrava non avesse fatto altro che togliergli i vestiti per tutta la vita.

“Che efficienza,” commentò Arthur, maledicendosi perché, invece che suonare del tutto compiaciuto e a suo agio, ebbe l'impressione di essere risultato un po' strozzato. “Vedi che avevi davvero del potenziale per diventare il mio valletto?”

Merlin alzò suggestivamente le sopracciglia. “In un'altra vita,” disse, sfilandogli i pantaloni e i boxer insieme. Si fermò così, a cavalcioni sopra di lui; le palpebre erano mezze abbassate sugli occhi offuscati nella luce della sera, una fila bianca di denti affondati nel labbro inferiore.

In un primo momento, Arthur volle credere di sentirsi tanto scoperto perché era completamente nudo di fronte a un altro uomo ancora vestito. La verità, invece, stava tutta nel modo in cui veniva guardato, e calò sopra di lui insieme a Merlin; i palmi aperti che strusciavano in avanti sul torace di Arthur, le dita protese a toccare, coprire, accarezzare quanta più pelle possibile, “Dio mio,” esalò.

Arthur si abbandonò al buio, il tocco di Merlin che lo scopriva con lentezza e il proprio fisico che rispondeva al richiamo, tendendosi, aprendosi a lui.

Poi sentì un fruscio, un ansimo nervoso, il rumore di una zip – Merlin che tentava con malagrazia di togliersi giacca e camicia allo stesso tempo. D'istinto Arthur lo fermò, prendendogli le mani.

Aveva sempre considerato la parte dello spogliarsi come un preludio scomodo ma necessario del quale era meglio sbarazzarsi il prima possibile. In quel momento, invece, sì scoprì curioso di svelare a poco a poco la figura di Merlin, di farlo con cura, e così fece, svestendolo al posto suo.

Bevve dell'immagine di lui che sobbalzava appena sotto il tocco accennato dei suoi polpastrelli. Godette nel vederlo sempre più accaldato, un rossore che pervadeva il torace scoperto, il pomo d'Adamo che si muoveva e il suo ingoiare che riecheggiava nella stanza, amplificato nel silenzio – e quel gemito impaziente che sfuggì alle sue labbra quando Arthur scelse di indugiare in modo particolare nell'abbassargli l'intimo...

Dio, quant'era bello.

Da _sobrio_ , in una situazione in cui non fosse stato ubriaco dell'adrenalina e di quel mezzo spogliarello e, _cazzo_ , di tutto quanto Merlin, Arthur non si sarebbe mai azzardato nemmeno a pensare una cosa del genere. Adesso che era stato ridotto al delirio, però, poteva ripeterselo nella testa quanto voleva, ancora e ancora e ancora.

Merlin, la bocca dischiusa e il respiro accelerato, si accorse del suo sorrisetto placido e soddisfatto proprio quando Arthur si stava divertendo di più, i boxer neri dell'altro appena portati sotto i fianchi.

“Guarda quanto sei bastardo,” soffiò, quasi stizzito. Si liberò dell'ultimo indumento che lo copriva con scatti frenetici e poi, per ribadire il concetto, si fiondò su di lui, andando a mordergli il collo.

La pelle nuda dell'uno incontrò la pelle nuda dell'altro, ogni punto di contatto formicolò in ondate di brividi. Lo shock della sensazione inaspettata fece chiudere gli occhi ad Arthur dolcemente, come in un sogno. Sentì il singhiozzo che la frizione strappò a Merlin; la sua carne lo assorbì come fosse stato un balsamo, gli entrò dentro fino ad arrivare alle ossa.

Dopo, da qualche parte tra il far scorrere la lingua sotto l'orecchio di Arthur e l'accarezzargli il fianco, Merlin iniziò a tremare. Allora Arthur gli portò le dita tra i capelli, alzandogli la testa. Il suo cuore batteva forte perché le labbra dell'amante erano rosse e gonfie e i suoi occhi acquosi e, _cazzo_... aveva davvero pensato a lui come al suo _amante._ “Non siamo più tanto spavaldi, adesso, mh?” gli disse. Il bisogno di provocarlo venne dal suo sentirsi, di colpo e senza preavviso, così spaventosamente piccolo e smarrito... non poteva permettere che anche Merlin naufragasse in quell'oceano che lo stava ingoiando senza chiedere il permesso.

Passò i pollici intorno ai suoi zigomi e Merlin inseguì la carezza senza dire niente.

Il vento che si sera alzato faceva ballare la tenda bianca, lasciando entrare nella stanza i riflessi della sera; il letto cigolava piano, accompagnando il fremito dei sospiri che inumidivano l'ambiente.

“Parlavi come se fossi un esperto, invece stai tremando,” disse ancora Arthur. Se l'obiettivo era prendersi gioco di lui per uscire da quel momento troppo intenso, allora non era stato raggiunto, visto che la sua voce aveva ceduto.

“Ti faccio vedere io chi è che tremerà, alla fine,” disse Merlin e, senza dargli tempo di ribattere, si fece strada sul suo corpo con la bocca. Lasciò che la lingua vagasse distrattamente ma, oh, non c'era niente di casuale in ciò che stava facendo, Arthur ci avrebbe scommesso.

Pareva che quel piccolo impertinente sapesse trovare con esattezza tutti i punti che gli portavano via un gemito. Così, senza tentennare, prese prima un suo capezzolo tra le labbra calde, poi anche l'altro, sollevandogli un po' una gamba con la mano premuta nell'incavo dietro al ginocchio.

Arthur si ritrovò a inseguire con le dita quella nuvola di capelli scuri e sconvolti, nella testa un ripetersi sbiadito di “mi ha stregato, è una magia”. Si spinse ciecamente su di lui, impotente di fronte al desiderio di andargli incontro.

Si chiese se Merlin realizzasse che ogni bacio che lasciava sulle sue gambe era un marchio gentile, se capisse che Arthur avrebbe ripensato a lui e a lui soltanto se mai qualcun altro l'avesse venerato in quel modo; si domandò se lui stesso non avesse ormai perduto del tutto il senno e se la persona che non riusciva riconoscere, tanto era immersa in quel piacere lento, non fosse un altro Arthur...

Ma Merlin stava strofinando la guancia all'interno della sua coscia, adesso, come se amasse farlo e non chiedesse che trovarsi lì. “Posso?” disse, guardandolo da sotto le ciglia. Era un disastro: sembrava l'avessero appena sbattuto su un tavolo, quando invece era stato toccato a malapena. “Arthur, posso?”

“Così non... durerò a lungo,” disse lui, vergognandosi per il nuovo afflusso di calore che gli era indiscutibilmente salito alle guance.

“Non fa niente, il resto lo faremo la prossima volta,” ripose Merlin.

E quel sorriso triste gli strinse il cuore, perché una prossima volta difficilmente ci sarebbe stata, se ne rendevano conto entrambi.

Merlin però era lontano come il domani e sorrideva dolce ed era anche vicino, vicino, vicino quando prese la sua erezione in mano. Nel momento in cui le sue labbra schioccarono alla base, le stelle appannarono la vista di Arthur, sfocando i contorni della ventola appesa al muro.

Merlin percorse la sua lunghezza con la bocca come aveva fatto sul suo torace, con un'attenta accuratezza che rubò un'esclamazione roca ad Arthur – forse per l'impazienza, o forse perché nessuno l'aveva mai fatto per lui; almeno non così, non senza l'obiettivo preciso di eccitarlo per farlo venire il prima possibile.

Dopo una lunga e piacevole tortura che gli fece arricciare le dita sulle lenzuola, Merlin lo prese finalmente in modo completo. Arthur, avvolto in una follia di calore bagnato, si rese conto solo vagamente di avergli afferrato la nuca, di star chiamando il suo nome, l'unica ancora alla quale era possibile aggrapparsi – _Merlinmerlinmerlinoh._

La risposta dell'amante fu un singolo lamento, sommesso e vicino alla soglia della disperazione. Bastò che gli affondasse le unghie nella coscia e Arthur si perse del tutto nel godere, in interminabili, meravigliosi attimi di vuoto e totalità insieme, di _Merlin_.

Una volta riacquistato un barlume di lucidità, il cuore che ancora batteva troppo forte, mise a fuoco i contorni di Merlin: di nuovo a cavalcioni su di lui, si stava toccando con carezze lente e deliberate. Il corpo arrossato oscillava armoniosamente come Arthur non avrebbe mai creduto possibile.

Lo osservò per qualche momento, il cervello vuoto. Sarebbe potuto rimanere a guardare il suo addome che si contraeva, portandosi le braccia sotto la testa per stare più comodo. Quasi decise di farlo, ma poi gli venne in mente che sì, insomma, non sarebbe stato un gesto molto carino, da parte sua. Quindi tirò Merlin a sé in modo un po' troppo rude, intenzionato a finire il lavoro al posto suo, per essere giusto e ricambiare il favore. Non seppe come successe o chi fu ad allungarsi per primo verso l'altro; Merlin, però, finì col gettarsi tra le sue braccia aperte e Arthur, con sorpresa, lo trovò quasi in lacrime. “Ssh,” lo rassicurò, sentendosi molto stupido e molto in imbarazzo. Lo strinse forte, tracciando piccole circonferenze sulla pelle sudata alla base del suo collo.

Merlin gli si allacciò addosso come fosse stato un appiglio nella tempesta; seppellì il viso sulla sua spalla mentre Arthur lo stendeva accanto a lui e lo toccava; piano, poi con maggiore velocità, facendosi famelico da un momento a un altro, il desiderio impellente ed egocentrico di vederlo raggiungere il limite per mano sua e poi crollare e consegnarsi a lui – lui che non l'avrebbe lasciato andare, no, non l'avrebbe lasciato... non avrebbe _voluto_.

Merlin spinse nella sua presa, spinse contro di Arthur, ansimando forte nel ritmo infranto. Singhiozzò e tra le molte parole senza senso lo pregò per avere di più, _Arthur, dio, di più_...

Come lo disse si liberò, abbandonandosi subito alla sua stretta, affidandogli tutto se stesso senza restrizioni. Perfino senza sapere che fosse proprio ciò che Arthur, segretamente e da bravo egoista quale era, aveva sperato nel profondo.

 

 

 

 

Quella notte rimasero svegli, alternando rassicurazioni silenziose a racconti di frammenti delle loro vite.

Merlin, ovviamente, parlò e parlò e parlò. Una buona porzione di chiacchiere la occupò riportando nel dettaglio ad Arthur l'esperienza stressante che lui e Morgana avevano vissuto il mese prima, quando si erano ritrovati a dover fronteggiare una specie di malvagia fata chiamata Sidhe (“Non riuscivamo ad eliminarla. È proprio vero che più sono piccoli e più danno problemi.”).

Arthur, invece, gli raccontò di suo padre e di Gwen e Lance; non a monosillabi, ma quasi. Per tutto il tempo il sensitivo rimase appoggiato alla sua spalla, muovendo la mano sul suo petto come incoraggiamento se si accorgeva che per Arthur era difficile esprimersi.

Ogni tanto, a corto di parole, lui si interrompeva e si voltava verso Merlin; lo trovava con la bocca dischiusa e gli occhi grandi, contemplativi.

“Ma mi stai ascoltando?” gli chiese a un certo punto, facendo schioccare le dita sulla sua fronte.

“Ahi! Certo che ti ascolto, razza di asino che non sei altro. È la tua stupida faccia, che mi distrae. Sei fortunato ad essere belloccio, altrimenti...”

Per tutta risposta, Arthur gli afferrò la testa in una presa a tenaglia, lasciandolo andare solo dopo che ebbe chiesto pietà tra le risate.

 

 

 

 

Più si avvicinava il mattino è più Arthur iniziava a sentir salire in lui un'inaspettata inquietudine. La finestra era rimasta aperta e la brezza che precede l'alba gli stava facendo venire la pelle d'oca.

Anche Merlin sembrava un po' strano; da qualche minuto si era ammutolito e poi si era alzato senza sferrare una parola. Ora dava l'impressione di essere troppo impegnato ad allungare in alto le braccia e flettere i muscoli per poter guardare Arthur. Il biondo, invece, restò con gli occhi incollati alla sua schiena nuda mentre Merlin si rigirava tra le mani i propri vestiti, quasi non fosse stato sicuro di cosa farsene.

Arthur pensò che lo capiva; anche lui era reclutante all'idea che finisse... _tutto_ , ed era questa, alla fine, era solo questa la causa del malessere che gli attorcigliava la gola.

Però, che avrebbe dovuto fare? Cosa avrebbe dovuto dirgli – che erano due sconosciuti quasi morti insieme che poi avevano condiviso una fantastica scopata, _quindi grazie, Merlin, mi è piaciuto parecchio, arrivederci_?

No, no.

Si pressò per un attimo i palmi sul volto, premendo sulle palpebre abbassate fino a che non vide degli sprazzi di luce sotto le ciglia. Poi, come aveva fatto prima e come sempre faceva quando non gli riusciva di occupare il silenzio in modo intelligente, aprì di nuovo la bocca: “Gli spiriti...” ricominciò.

La figura dell'investigatore psichico si irrigidì. I nervi del collo si tesero nella più minuscola e discreta delle maniere, ma subito dopo Merlin abbassò la nuca e Arthur dovette sforzarsi per non interpretarlo come un gesto di sconfitta.

“Gli spiriti che esorcizzate,” disse ancora, passando con forza sopra alla sensazione di vuoto che iniziava ad inghiottirgli lo stomaco, “dove finiscono, una volta che li avete aiutati a trovare la pace? Voglio dire, ti sarai fatto un'idea di cosa succede, insomma, _dopo_.”

Merlin a quel punto si voltò, preso in contropiede. “Dopo la morte? Inferno, paradiso e simili?” domandò. Quando Arthur annuì, lui scoppiò a ridere senza mezzi termini.

“Non ci credi,” constatò, sorpreso.

Ecco che ora scopriva Merlin come un uomo disincantato e concreto, nonostante le situazioni impossibili che viveva. Dopotutto, però, ricordò che anche a Castel Camelot Merlin si era detto scettico riguardo alle apparizioni, definendole probabile opera della suggestione di gruppo. Perché non tutti riescono a vedere gli spiriti, aveva detto, e gli spiriti non sono propensi a farsi vedere da tutti.

“Credo a quello che vedo, Arthur,” disse Merlin, quasi leggendogli nella mente. Si infilò con difficoltà la t-shirt dei Nirvana (Arthur alzò gli occhi al soffitto quando gli si incastrò al livello delle orecchie) e poi aggiunse, passando ad aggredire la camicia: “Io vedo gli spiriti e le creature magiche, quindi credo agli spiriti e alle creature magiche.”

“E _dopo_?” insistette Arthur. Per evitare di andare ad arruffargli i capelli e aiutarlo a rivestirsi, incrociò con vigore le braccia al petto.

Merlin non rispose subito. Prima finì di sistemarsi con tanta calma che Arthur si sentì sicuro lo stesse facendo apposta per farlo impazzire. Ma no, Merlin non era diabolico fino a quel punto; era solo... Merlin.

Alla fine l'investigatore psichico sospirò, raggiungendolo di nuovo sul letto. Si mise a gambe incrociate (quelle gambe lunghe e magre, strette nei pantaloni neri...) e lo fissò con una certa soglia d'apprensione.

 _Oh_?

“Penso... che alla fine si diventi parte del mondo,” disse, quasi a volersi liberare delle parole. “Penso che dopo la morte si continui a vivere nelle cose che abbiamo amato. Ci trasformiamo nel vento che soffia tra i rami degli alberi in autunno, nella sabbia dorata lambita dal mare...” e mosse la mano in aria, come se stesse dirigendo un'orchestra invisibile. “... Così che chi ci ha amato, se guarda bene, ci possa ritrovare in ciò che ha intorno. Arthur... perchè mi guardi in quel modo?”

Si stava facendo mattino e Merlin era nel mattino come il sole, una luminosità tenue ma accecante intorno a lui che riempiva l'anonima stanza d'albergo.

 _Dio_...

Arthur si passò ancora il palmo sulla faccia; non poteva permettersi di legarsi a qualcuno. Non adesso che la sua vita andata in pezzi per anni sembrava sulla strada di una possibile ricostruzione, non così...

Era una pazzia. _Merlin_ era una follia imprevedibile, era troppo per il presente frantumato e incerto di Arthur. Doveva rimettere insieme tutti i milioni di schegge, doveva – non aveva la forza per questo, adesso. Lui era l'uomo emotivamente castrato che aveva evitato gli amici fedeli e le proprie colpe rifugiandosi in giorni di tedioso e vuoto lavoro. Nessuno avrebbe potuto avere la pazienza di aspettarlo, di stragli dietro mentre sistemava i disastri che aveva seminato nel cuore suo e in quello di chi gli era rimasto vicino, nonostante tutto. Il solo fatto che avesse ancora qualcuno accanto era un vero miracolo; non poteva mandare ogni cosa al diavolo proprio adesso...

E poi, lui non valeva la pazienza di qualcuno, no? Non avrebbe mai potuto chiedere...

“Lo trovi stupido,” disse Merlin, un po' agitato dietro il tono scherzoso.

Arthur ci mise qualche secondo a ricollegare a cosa si stesse riferendo e, quando lo fece, sentì distintamente una stretta al petto, pensando a sua madre tramutata in brezza e acqua e sabbia sotto l'incantesimo delle parole di Merlin. “No, io,” balbettò, schiarendosi la gola. “È molto bello, quello che hai detto. Davvero.”

Un ghigno impossibile aprì in due il viso del sensitivo, ogni insicurezza, chissà come, sbiadita in un sol colpo. “È questo lavoro che ti sprona a riflettere,” esclamò, dondolandosi in avanti per lasciare un buffetto sulla spalla di Arthur. “Eccoti un altro buon motivo per considerare di entrare a far parte della nostra squadra.”

“Grazie, ma davvero non mi interessa,” ridacchiò Arthur, celando dentro di sé, con molta cura e determinazione, una risposta che non avrebbe potuto dargli.

Fu allora che il sorriso di Merlin si incrinò, sbiadendo in un'espressione di pura sorpresa. “Tu... staimentendo,” disse, confuso. Poi parve trarre forza dalle proprie parole e si avvicinò ancora di più ad Arthur, leccandosi le labbra. “Io lo so sempre quando qualcuno mente, ricordi? E tu adesso _stai_ mentendo. Arthur... Arthur, guardami. Vuoi-” Con delicatezza gli prese di nuovo il viso tra le mani, alzandolo per fissarlo dritto negli occhi.

Arthur non sapeva cosa ci fosse sulla sua faccia, in quel momento, ma Merlin ci trovò qualcosa che lo fece desistere. Le sue dita scivolarono via, lasciando una traccia sulla pelle di Arthur che gridava disperatamente affinché quel contatto tornasse.

Lo stava facendo di nuovo. Arthur stava riuscendo ad allontanare anche lui.

“Lascia – lascia almeno che ti legga le carte un'ultima volta,” disse Merlin, facendo un pessimo lavoro nel nascondere la propria delusione.

“È una fissazione, la vostra,” protestò debolmente. Intanto, però, si era accomodato meglio, appoggiando la schiena alla spalliera del letto e coprendosi di più con le lenzuola bianche.

Non capiva perché diamine l'altro avesse avanzato quella richiesta, ma non avrebbe saputo dirgli veramente di no, adesso.

Forse Merlin si aspettava di trovare nei tarocchi la risposta ai loro problemi.

“In realtà, per quanto abbia da dire Morgana, non sono proprio un esperto in questa attività,” stava blaterando l'investigatore psichico. Trafficò tra le sue cose appoggiate sulla sedia di legno e, come un mago che fa i suoi trucchetti per i bambini, parve estrarre dal nulla l'ormai familiare mazzo di carte con il dorso rosso scuro. “Aiutami a esercitarmi, dai,” insistette.

Arthur arricciò la bocca, facendogli un segno, il più ironico possibile, perché tornasse a sedersi accanto a lui. Ignorò con tutta la sua volontà il battito frenetico del suo cuore che lo preparava nell'attesa della rivelazione. Dio, che cosa era diventato... fino a una manciata di ore prima, lui era stato l'uomo che rideva per la passione per l'occultismo di Morgana, e adesso lo metteva in agitazione la risposta di un pezzetto di carta.

Merlin mischiò abilmente i tarocchi, le dita affusolate che si muovevano rapide tracciando mulinelli chiari nell'ombra. “Solo una carta... per il tuo futuro,” sussurrò. Aveva già chiuso gli occhi, il mento abbassato.

Arthur deglutì quando si fermò per qualche secondo. Poi, con il pollice e l'indice, il sensitivo andò a sollevare la carta in cima al mazzo, lentissimamente, e Arthur quasi sperò che in quella ci trovasse scritto a chiare lettere che lui sarebbe tornato da Merlin – e nessuno poteva odiarlo di più di se stesso per quel momento di debolezza.

Silenzio.

La figura rivelò lo sposalizio di un uomo e di una donna... ma a testa in giù. “Gli Amanti” erano usciti rovesciati, e Arthur ormai ne sapeva abbastanza di tarocchi per capire che una carta rovesciata non significava mai niente di buono.

Lui e Merlin portarono lo sguardo l'uno sull'altro nello stesso istante, due maschere di cera in apparenza impenetrabili, ma incrinate quel tanto che bastava perché entrambi capissero cosa l'altro stesse pensando.

“Non- te l'avevo detto che non ero tanto bravo! Lasciamo perdere,” rise Merlin, affrettandosi nel rimettere via i tarocchi. Si alzò, andando direttamente verso la finestra, scostò la tenda e l'alba entrò nella stanza. Rimase bloccato lì, come se non si fosse aspettato di scoprire che la notte era davvero finita.

Arthur restò a guardarlo, chissà per quanto. E alla fine...

“Alzati, margheritina pigra, è mattina! È ora di andare...”

 

 

 

 

Sorrisi tirati e posture tese come corde, dita che non trovavo riposo o che si nascondevano dietro la schiena. Stavano in piedi di fronte all'ingresso dell'hotel e il taxi di Arthur era appena arrivato.

“Be', se hai bisogno di me, sai dove trovarmi,” disse Merlin, scuotendo la testa perché sì, erano davvero due idioti. Però le sue labbra erano piegate verso l'alto, un ultimo incoraggiamento silenzioso e amaro, la mano protesa che aspettava.

Gli occhi di Arthur caddero sulla sciarpa rossa dell'altro, morbida intorno al collo. Annuì, mosse la bocca per dire qualcosa, nemmeno si rese conto cosa fosse – forse un saluto.

Stammi bene.

_Stammi bene? Sul serio, Pendragon?_

Merlin prese l'iniziativa e chiuse la destra nella sua destra; la stretta durò a lungo, ferma e salda. Nessuno sembrava voler lasciare andare l'altro per primo, e...

“Al diavolo,” borbottò Arthur.

Bastò solo tirare un po' perché Merlin gli precipitasse addosso, quasi non avesse aspettato altro, e un bacio si scontrò con un bacio. Arthur gli cinse le spalle, la schiena, vicino, più vicino, mentre Merlin lo strinse per i fianchi. Lingua e lingua, carezza e morso, stretta e graffio, sospiro e schiocco.

Per un attimo, Arthur si convinse che ciò che gli diceva il cuore era vero, che non era dettato dalla sconsideratezza e dalla paura; che lui non era un ingrato e che non era sporco se aveva voluto godere dello splendore di Merlin senza potergli dare nulla in cambio, anche se solo per un po'. Si convinse di non essere l'uomo che non riusciva a tenersi accanto quelli che lo amavano, ma di essere in grado di offrire qualcosa di decente oltre la miseria che era la sua persona.

E per quell'attimo, perché Merlin era caldo e dolce e amorevolmente stretto tra le sue braccia, sì... solo per quell'attimo, Arthur permise a se stesso di credere tutto ciò.

 

 

 

 

Fine

 

 

 


End file.
